Admirals of a Broken Armada
by PhantomMonkey
Summary: The events leading up to the fall of Soltis, told in the eyes of Valuan admirals...and concluded by others. Now finished, please read and review.
1. The Iron Defense

Disclaimer: I don't own Skies of Arcadia, or the director's cut.  
  
Eddie: Here's a little story from Gregorio's point of view. Please don't flame, but tell me if it's good or not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Galcian. Ah, Lord Galcian. Understands nothing.  
  
I've discovered his motives. And I will not tolerate it. I cannot believe I have for so long. For so many years.  
  
I have never been so angry, in all my life.  
  
Imprisoned by the only words that language has given us.  
  
Years.....Where did they all go?  
  
All those past years have been wasted with him. My only purpose was to protect Prince Enrique.  
  
And it still is.  
  
And I shall.  
  
If it's the last thing I do.  
  
And it will be.  
  
I've made up my mind. Galcian can kill me. I am nearing the end of my life anyhow, so why not end it in honor? My reason for living is to guard the prince, as well. And if Galcian kills him first, my purpose would be gone.  
  
Gone forever.  
  
Galcian would surely kill them. He intends to kill everyone else in Valua as well, so why not them, too?  
  
I will make sure that that never happens. Even if the penalty is death.  
  
For Enrique, the young, noble soul.  
  
The last noble Valuan soul.  
  
So I cannot let this happen. I must not, let this happen.  
  
I have made a name for myself as the Iron Defense. I can hold Galcian off for the time needed for them to escape.  
  
For if I don't, who will?  
  
I doubt I will be successful. I have never wanted, nor dreamed, of it ending this way, him and I. My last stand.  
  
But that is a warrior's dream. Death in battle. It has always been, and always will be.  
  
My purpose is to shield Enrique, from anything to everything. And his friends, who have thwarted the Valuan Empire before, shall go great distances. Great distances indeed. I can see it in them.  
  
They shall save the world from the evil that has slowly befallen us. And I shall save them. If I do not, the world is doomed. The entire world. So helping them in any way possible, making sure that they, the only people meant to save this world, are not killed.....  
  
For that, over all else, is worth dying for. 


	2. Mind games

Disclaimer: I don't own Skies of Arcadia, or the director's cut.  
  
Eddie: I decided to continue this, just for the heck of it. It's kinda fun writing something like this every once in a while.....so here's something from Belleza's point of view. She was an important character in Skies of Arcadia, so I thought it would be cool if I put her in here. Plus, she isn't bad looking. Err, right, back to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Oh, Gregorio. The Iron Defense has been defeated.....by the very person he has worked for, for over half his life. Lord Galcian.  
  
Lord Galcian the traitor. The heartless, violent traitor.  
  
Gregorio was slain saving Prince Enrique and his friends.....did his death go in vain, or in pride?  
  
Neither, I guess. He went in honor.  
  
And for that, I respect him. I applaud him. I cheer him on.  
  
Such righteousness.....such should be expected from him, I suppose. It always has.  
  
What held me back? Why didn't I join him? In opposition against Galcian?  
  
Perhaps because of my strong dislike on any overly-violent battle.  
  
Such questions shall soon be answered.  
  
Likely much sooner than I ever would have thought, or dreamed.  
  
The Rains of Destruction have come. They have been summoned to destroy all those existing on Valua.  
  
And the prince and I survived.....how lucky he was. How lucky I was.  
  
Not just to survive--to know that I have risked my life for him; a true admiral. And that assures me that I will always be willing to do so in the future.  
  
In the near future, I fear. Yet I fear the future. Such mixed feelings.....very odd.  
  
Galcian and his little Silvite minion, Ramirez, have already killed everyone in Valua. And to think I respected them.....  
  
And I really meant it when I said everyone was killed. The rich, the poor, the royal.....  
  
Hah, I laugh at the queen of Valua.  
  
Such thoughts may be treasonous, yes. I can't believe that I, Belleza, am thinking such things.  
  
But.....  
  
Empress Teodora was not wise. Her sole purpose for power has ultimately led to the destruction of the Valuan Empire.  
  
In a way, she had taken her own life. She is dead now.  
  
I never thought the Empire would fall this way.....my eyes were closed shut, refusing my mind to dawn on the fact that Valua could be killed, murdered someday.....  
  
And I believe this will happen yet again. Again the Rains of Destruction will come down and mercilessly kill all of those living on each continent. It already has on this one, has it not?  
  
Unless.....  
  
Something about this child known as Vyse.....something about him and his friends, that lessens my fear. Fear of the end of life as we know it. Something about them.....  
  
.....and the fate of the world, Arcadia.....  
  
I don't know how to word my feelings about this fate. About this.....Judgment Day.  
  
And him. And them. And Prince Enrique.  
  
The chosen ones.  
  
Yes, the ones chosen. Chosen to band together and save this world. Save it from the clutches of this evil. Evil who consumes greed, instead of bread.....who washes it down with power, instead of water.....  
  
Evil who is getting hungry and thirsty.....more so with each passing day.  
  
Gregorio went fearlessly. But he was old; his time may have almost been up anyway.  
  
I am young. Young but not free. Not free from this evil with Valuan blood in his veins.  
  
I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help the Blue Rogues defeat Galcian.  
  
But I will find a way. Perhaps a way which costs more than any other.....  
  
.....for the fate of the world. For the innocent. For all of humanity.  
  
.....For the chosen ones.....  
  
.....and the next greatest emperor that Valua will ever have. 


	3. When in doubt, shoot it out

Disclaimer: I don't own Skies of Arcadia or its director's cut.  
  
Eddie: I noticed the corniness of "the Chosen Ones" in the last chapter, but (shrugs) oh well. Alright, now it's Vigoro the Perv's turn. I won't write anything that he would normally do or say, though.  
  
A/N: If anything in this chapter isn't the truth, please tell me in a review so I could redo the chapter, if I have to. I haven't played the game in a really long time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Looks like a war has begun.  
  
Damn, news travels fast. They must have reporters stationed everywhere on the planet or something.  
  
Soon after Aika and her friends defeated me, Galcian made one hell of a floating fortress. NOt only that, but the Rains of Destruction came and ruined Valua.  
  
Thank the moons I'm here now. Unless the Rains pour down here, anyway.  
  
But Pirates' Isle is so little, so innocent...who'd want to destroy this place and everyone on it?  
  
Well, the Valuan Armada would. But a bunch of their ships already died in Valua, and the rest are kind of occupied at the moment.  
  
Those kids...they're probably fighting Galcian at this very second.  
  
I doubt any of those three are even over eighteen years of age. There was an adult with them, too...I think he wore a red coat and carried a pistol.  
  
I was so close to beating them. But four against one...doesn't seem like much of a fight.  
  
Haha...it still took four of them to take me down.  
  
But still...they've gone so far in such little time. From this very isle to, well, the whole world. There's no way in hell I could ever do that.  
  
Yeah, life can suck. But I'm grateful that those four didn't actually finish me off for good. They had the power to do so, but they didn't. They had every right to do so, but they didn't.  
  
Crap, I can't believe what I did. Joining the Armada in the first place...I liked it up until now. Now I'm wiser.  
  
And in all truth, Galcian was never my favorite person. But to think that he'd commit such high treason...the bastard. He can go burn in hell for all I care. For all anyone cares.  
  
Aika and her friends defeated all the admirals in the whole freakin' Armada. First Belleza, then DeLoco, then Gregorio...after that, they beat me. Alfonso always had his little pets go up against the four, since he's a puss. Obviously, he was killed in the Rains of Destruction. Never heard him countering the Blue Rogues' fleet.  
  
And Ramirez is the Vice Captain simply to make Galcian look more prefessional. I'll ignore the fact that he IS professional.  
  
But a face-off between Galcian and the four Blue Rogues...the death of either of the two teams would likely change the fate of the world. Those kids have sure gona a long way, but Galcian has been the Lord of the Valuan Empire for years. He's had power over everything, even the Queen; other continents cower in fear of him...  
  
Heh, the almighty Lord Galcian doesn't stand a chance. 


	4. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I'm not Sega Overworks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
No.  
  
This can't be.  
  
Why. Why did they. The bastards.  
  
Why did they kill Galcian.  
  
The only man on this pathetic planet who even deserved to live.  
  
And they killed him.  
  
He's dead.  
  
Galcian is dead.  
  
And Fina helped. She helped.  
  
Fina assisted in the murder of Galcian.  
  
The Hydra fell into Deep Sky.  
  
It sank.  
  
Black clouds billowed from his edges.  
  
So slowly.  
  
So silently.  
  
It was there. And then silence. And then it was there no longer.  
  
He was there no longer.  
  
No.  
  
I will CRUSH THOSE FILTHY SONS OF A BITCH.  
  
They will suffer the way he did. They shall suffer the way I am.  
  
THE BASTARDS.  
  
There is no one. Once again, no one is here. Again, no one is here.  
  
No one but me.  
  
But...  
  
...no longer lost. I'm not lost this time.  
  
I must regain control of myself.  
  
I must...  
  
...kill them.  
  
Regaining self control, is now out of control itself.  
  
Galcian is dead.  
  
I am dead.  
  
The Ramirez Fina knew has left. He's gone.  
  
And he will not. Come. Back.  
  
The dead will never...  
  
...I'll KILL THEM.  
  
With my BARE HANDS.  
  
Defeating Galcian was difficult for them. No rains of mercy will shower upon them this time...  
  
...these rains will DETROY them.  
  
.  
  
I know...what will happen. The Blue Rogues shall come to Soltis, in attempt to sink it back into Deep Sky. That is similar to the usual case. If an entire continent suddenly arose from the sky upon antagonist requests, would they not try to take it back down?  
  
The entire fleet was here defending it from them. And failing.  
  
But no. They won't. I am here.  
  
Now I am the antagonist.  
  
I'm here, to stop them at all costs. With them out of the way, I shall fulfill Galcian's  
  
...  
  
wishes and rule over this pathetic planet in his stead. Thoses who enslaved the Ixa'Takans shall be enslaved themselves. No, they shall be disposed of. Prince Enrique will not step up to the throne. The entire world shall walk the path of anguish. I will become the Emporer of Valua...  
  
...no. Not Valua.  
  
Arcadia.  
  
With the four Blue Rogues out of my way.  
  
I have nothing to fear; they are merely teenagers. Unaware of the power and fate which awaits each of them...  
  
...but Fina.  
  
Not Fina.  
  
No. She...  
  
...can't. She is different. Seperate.  
  
Fina was my childhood friend. The days we ran and laughed together...harmless, pure...  
  
Oh, how I miss those days.  
  
I miss them so much.  
  
So much.  
  
Now I am here. On our lost continent. Waiting for them to stumble blindly into my trap.  
  
Vyse and his friends shall suffer. Fina will be spared.  
  
But they defeated Galcian...perhaps they shall defeat me, as well. Althogh I can almost guarantee they won't.  
  
Almost.  
  
No matter what they case...they shall STILL SUFFER.  
  
If, by chance, my time nearly comes to a close...  
  
...I will ensure they do not take it.  
  
Zelos has been resting here for thousands of years. They may best me in battle...  
  
...but it is I who shall give them hell. 


	5. Last Hymn

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Eddie: Final chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Such an event as this...  
  
...cannot be described with simple words.  
  
Speech, supposedly the base of all communication. It is how we live. Thus, when thought about, none of us are really independent. We speak to others for information. For help. For comfort. This is dependency.  
  
It is how we survive in this cruel, confusing, unforgiving world.  
  
It is our source of life.  
  
Ramirez never needed words. His expressions and hand motions often spoke for themselves...  
  
Yet I couldn't call him independent.  
  
He needed not say anything once we bested him in battle that day. My voice drowned out his own long after I finished speaking, begging him to stop. His hand moved forward, the other swiftly drawing away his glove.  
  
And there was light.  
  
No, I screamed. Ramirez, don't.  
  
And I could faintly make out the sound of his voice. The Ramirez you knew is dead, Fina, he roared.  
  
He raised his hand, curled into a tight fist. And Zelos drifted down, slowly...  
  
I looked down. The silence was deafening beyond any branch of imagination.  
  
...Only it was real.  
  
Vyse pulled me away, saying we had to get out of there. And soon after returning to the Delphinus, the great tower on Soltis exploded, leaving Zelos in its wake. We battled the monster, and barely defeated it before it transformed into something invincible.  
  
We thought it was all over, at long last.  
  
But then he came back, hell-bent on destroying us as we destroyed him. So it began again.  
  
And so it ended again.  
  
And when it was finished, one glance at his dying face shared his never- ending pain and suffering. His image to be etched in my confused mind for the rest of my life.  
  
The fused creature was banished from existence, and all that remained was Ramirez's silver moon stone. This is what kept him alive, in place of spoken communication.  
  
Vyse walked to it and picked it up gently. Smiling, he turned to me and said that when a sailor died, his body was returned to the sky. He asked if we should do the same for Ramirez.  
  
I said that would be best.  
  
So he walked to the rail on the deck, and threw the moon stone as far as he possibly could. The gliding crystal glinted in the reborn sun. Aika and I walked up next to Vyse.  
  
And smiling, I watched my once-best friend sink into the distance, at long last peaceful for an eternity. 


End file.
